1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three dimensional cube puzzle and a plane pattern puzzle, and more particularly to a three dimensional cube puzzle and a plane pattern cube puzzle comprising a number of cubes, several of which are interconnected into groups of cubes capable of being assembled into an overall cube whereby the numeral total is always the same along several columns and rows of the overall cube faces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed various assembling block puzzles which are disclosed in the prior art, such as in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication Nos. 67787/1982, 142593/1988, 68580/1981, 1488/1983 and 158386/1988 all of which have not been examined, and the Japanese Patent Application Publication No.104288/1989, which was finally rejected on Dec. 7, 1993.
The conventional block puzzle for assembling the desired structures are exciting, but most of them can be assembled quite easily without due consideration, and some is not always suitable for the children from the educational point of view.